fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Salazar/Season 1/The Dog
sees an Infected man looking directly at him through the shutters of Salazar's Cuts.]] Travis talks to Liza in Salazar's Cuts, saying that as soon as things settle down they'll go to Madison's. Chris wants just the Manawa family to leave and for them to be together. Liza starts to answer him but the noise outside suddenly escalates and Ofelia enters from the back of the shop saying that "they" (the rioters) are breaking in next door. Travis insists that they are safe and then offends Daniel by implying that there's nothing in the shop worth breaking in for. Daniel doesn't say anything right away, though he does tell Chris to put back an open razor that he'd picked up. Daniel gets up to tell Travis that there's "more than combs here", and then dismisses Travis' reply as him just trying to deceive Chris into thinking everything will be OK. Chris interrupts what is turning into a tense conversation by calling his dad - telling him that the wall is hot. The two men check the wall, it's blistering with the heat, and immediately make arrangements to leave. They all group together by the door and Daniel unlocks it. Some young men rush in as soon as the door opens, forcing the group by the door to step back. As the rioters push their way in, the group leaves. Daniel is reluctant to leave with the rioters destroying his shop but Griselda pulls him, and he goes. sees this immediately they leave the shop.]] Outside a policeman is being attacked by another policeman, a sergeant, who is biting his throat under his protective vizor. Liza and Travis pull him away. The Manawas hurry through the crowd followed by the Salazars, the Infected are mixed in with the crowd, attacking people; the riot police are advancing down the street but to no apparent effect. The two families press on trying to find a way out of the fighting. Young people are climbing up scaffolding and jumping up and down at the top. The families, with some others who are caught up in the riot, work their way through the scaffolding below as quickly as then can. The Manawas and then the Salazars with Griselda at the back. The Fire Dept are using a high pressure hose pipe to try and control the crowd. The water jet knocks over the scaffolding with several people on it, and traps Griselda underneath it. Both families turn back to help, Daniel and Chris, with the help of some in the crowd, lift the debris and Travis picks up Griselda as you would a child and puts her in the back of his pickup. Chris and Travis get in the front with the others in the back. They accelerates away, rioters banging on the truck as it gets out of reach. Griselda is being cared for in the back of the truck by Liza as her husband holds her and Ofelia speaks to her. She has a nasty wound on her right foot and Liza calls out to Travis that they "need a Doctor". They head to a hospital. In the pickup the radio is telling Travis and Chris that "eleven states have declared a State of Emergency and have requested the assistance of the National Guard". As they approach the Sisters of Mercy Hospital they pass an abandoned ambulance at the side of the road, back doors open and trolley half out. The Infected are wandering around, one still wearing a white Doctor's coat. People are running and yelling, sirens wailing and lights flashing. It's a chaotic scene that stuns the two families. They hear screams and drive slowly past a policeman running with the crowd carrying an assault rifle and talking into his personal radio. Another policeman waves them on, they pass more men with weapons, policemen. They're shooting and killing what look like some patients from the hospital who are in night clothing and gowns. In the back they crouch down and take what cover they can, Travis drives on and they leave the Hospital behind, smoke is coming from the roof of the building as it goes out of sight. Travis asks Liza where to next and Daniel says that all of the hospitals "will be the same", he asks Travis to take them home with him and that he will call his cousin - and that they will be gone in the morning. He and Travis bicker, both keeping score about who is indebted to who; each blaming the other. Travis and the others arrive back at the Clark home and Travis goes into the dark house, calling for Maddy. Liza and Chris follow him in. Travis goes in the lounge and sees Peter Dawson eating what is left of the dog. He tells Liza and Chris to get out as the lights come back on. Infected Peter hears them, gets up and walks towards them. Travis tries to talks to him and fend him off but falls backwards. Infected Peter is on him at once and Travis has to fight to keep Peter from biting him. Travis manages to get out from underneath Peter just as Madison comes in with the shotgun and shouts to Travis to get out of the way. Travis continues to fight Peter, telling Madison to put the gun down. Madison hesitates, Daniel doesn't. He takes the weapon from her and shoots Infected Peter in the face from about 2 metres. Peter keeps on coming, his face a ruin. Daniel steps up close to Peter and fires again with his last shell at point blank range blowing away half of Peter's head and, finally, putting him down. Daniel calmly hands the shotgun back to Maddy without a word. Travis and Madison are speechless with shock, Liza is watching from the back of the room and is just as shocked, Chris goes outside to vomit. A little while later, Liza is looking after Griselda's foot injury and asks for pain killers. Travis replies that they only have aspirin and tells Daniel that the phone is in the kitchen if Daniel needs to call his cousin. Daniel says that he's already called and that he will pick them up in the morning. Ofelia and her mother exchange glances as he says this, Griselda shakes her head slightly and Ofelia leaves it. Travis rolls Peter's body up in the rug and drags it out the back, watched but not helped by Daniel. Daniel wants Travis to burn the body to stop the infection from spreading. Travis refuses, saying that they don't know that, and that Peter deserved better. The Salazars are in Alicia's room. Griselda is on the bed with her foot on a pillow. Ofelia wants to go with the Manawas and Clarks. Daniel disagrees, saying that it is not a time to be in someone else's debt if they're not family. Ofelia reminds him that she knows he doesn't have a cousin in the US and Griselda tries to shut it down by asking her to sleep. Ofelia doesn't let that happen and presses on, she tells him that she thinks they should leave tomorrow with the others but neither of her parents give an inch. Ofelia leaves the room and her parents smile, not in an unkindly way, at one another as they speak about their daughter's poor command of their native language. "It was your idea not to teach her Spanish." he says. The next morning Daniel is telling Chris about the shotgun and its ammunition, showing him how to load it. Daniel is smiling as he teaches Chris, Madison is there and gives Daniel coffee while he talks, she approves of Chris learning this. Travis is not pleased when he comes in and sends Chris away. Daniel says: "The more the boy knows the safer he'll be" but Travis talks to Madison "You know how I feel about guns". Daniel answers him anyway "The gun doesn't care how you feel about it." But Travis cuts him off. Madison says that the car is packed, that she has one more thing to do. She takes a hammer and goes out to the back garden where the body of her friend Susan is still trying to get through the fence. She obviously thinks that she should Put Down the body of her friend but can't bring herself to do it. Travis comes out and persuades her that she shouldn't, that it's not her call, he takes the hammer from her. Daniel watches from the house and, talking to himself, calls Travis "weak", in Spanish. The word he uses, "Débil", could also mean "feeble", or "lame duck". In Alicia's bedroom Griselda is lying on the bed as Ofelia looks out the window. She can see that the rest are about to leave and is worried about that. She argues with her Father about what to do, switching between English and Spanish. She finishes by saying in Spanish that her mother needs the nurse (Liza) and that these are good people. He answers in English (so that Griselda cannot understand?) that the "good people die first." Travis and Madison watch as the soldiers load another body into a truck and others paint Urban Search and Rescue FEMA marks on the houses. Daniel and Griselda watch from inside the house. She asks "What's happening?" and he answers: "It's already too late." Category:Character Episode Plot Articles